


Blickfang

by procrastinationstationidc



Category: Tatort
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Episode: Es Lebe der König, Gen, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, loosely episode related
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationstationidc/pseuds/procrastinationstationidc
Summary: Was macht man in Münster? Richtig, Fahrradfahren.Und wo kleben dann im Sommer die Fliegen wenn man keine Windschutzscheibe hat? Richtig, im Bart.Thiel ist zwar nicht begeistert, aber auch nicht so ent-geistert wie Boerne. Naja, hat wohl alles so seine Gründe, nech.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 11





	Blickfang

“Wer als Erster zu Hause ist!”

Das hatte Thiel gesagt, sich auf’s Fahrrad geschwungen, und war fröhlich Boerne’s neuester schnieken Karre hinterher geradelt. Naja, so fröhlich wie ein offener Mordfall das halt zuließ, aber das war ja eigentlich nichts neues, also trat Thiel in die Pedale und hielt auf Münster zu.

Obwohl er den Hinweg ja auch schon so gefahren war, überraschte ihn die Strecke dann doch wieder, und so auf offener Landstraße, links und rechts nur flache Felder, machte einem der gute Gegenwind das Fahrradfahren dann doch etwas anstregend. Als er endlich zuhause ankam war er schweißgebadet unter der eigentlich praktischen Outdoorweste, und, man -- der Bart kratzte tatsächlich ganz schön.

Grummelnd, ließ sich Thiel in das Haus, und hoffte, dass er Boerne mal nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Der würde ihn doch glatt noch mit der verlorenen Wette aufziehen, als ob beide nicht ganz genau wüssten, dass das doch bloß ein Witz gewesen war. 

So wie der Bart halt, zu Anfang.

Aber dann hatte Boerne sich so schön echauffiert und da war es dann eine Sache des Stolzes geworden. Das ließe sich Thiel ja wohl nicht sagen, und dann auch noch von Mr. Tony Stark für Arme persönlich. Das wär’s ja noch. Wenigstens sah Thiel mit Gesichtsbehaarung nicht so aus, als hätte ihm ein Comic Zeichner einen Kick-me Zettel ins Gesicht geklebt. Thiel grunzte und kratzte sich den vermaledeiten Bart.

Seine Hand kam weg mit zermatschter Fliegen inklusive -- wie das halt nunmal so läuft, wenn man im Nicht-Winter in Münster Fahrrad fährt, besonders über die Landstraße zu einer Wasserburg -- und genau in dem Moment musste natürlich Boerne seine Wohnungstür aufwerfen.

“Ach, der Herr Kollege, das passt ja wie Faust auf’s Auge. Würden Sie mal…” Er stutze. Legte den Kopf schief. Thiel kniff in aller Voraussicht schon mal böse die Augen zusammen. 

“Haben Sie da etwas…” Wieder versiegten die Worte in Boernes Hals. Stattdessen trat er wie fremdgesteuert einen Schritt näher an Thiel heran. Und dann noch einen.

Thiel nahm einen Schritt zurück.

“Äh, ja bitte?” Jetzt stand er schon fast mit dem Rücken an seine eigene Wohnungstür gepresst, und Boerne stand keine dreißig Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht und schaute ihn an wie ein Schaf. Thiel räusperte sich.

Boerne schreckte auf. “Was--?” Gerade war er doch tatsächlich dabei gewesen, eine Hand zu heben, und damit erschreckend nah in Thiel’s personal space einzudringen. 

Die Hand fallen lassend, wie eine abgeschnittene Marionette, wich Boerne wieder zurück. Thiel betrachtete ihn misstrauisch.

“Alles gut bei Ihnen?”

Boerne schüttelte sich sichtbar. “Entschuldigen Sie,” sagte er dann endlich, wobei sein Blick immer noch an Thiels Kinn klebte. Thiel wedelte mit der Hand.

“Hallooo, hier bin ich. Meine Augen sind da oben.” 

“Ja, richtig. Das sind Sie.” Boerne’s Blick traf seinen für einen kurzen Moment, dann wischte sich mit einer Hand über das eigene Kinn, ganz so, als ob er das Phantom von Thiel’s Fliegen-gespickten Bart da fühlen könnte.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und fummelte nach seinem Wohnungsschlüssel. “Na wenn’s weiter nichts ist…” So übertrieben die ehrlich gesagt etwas unheimliche Reaktion des Herrn Professor jetzt auch war, angenehm fand Thiel die Miniatur Leichenschau selber auch nicht gerade. 

Je schneller er sich des Ganzen entledigen konnte, desto besser.

“Bis später dann…”

Aber bevor er in seine eigene Wohnung verschwinden konnte, raffte sich Boerne dann wohl doch noch endlich zusammen und griff nach Thiel’s Arm.

“Herr Thiel.” Boernes Augen fanden sofort wieder den Bart und Thiel rollte seine Augen. 

“Ich bitte Sie,” fuhr Boerne an den Bart gerichtet fort. “Für unser aller Wohl Sein: Beenden sie das hier.”

Thiel gab sich keinerlei Mühe zu verstecken, dass er dachte, Boerne hätte mal wieder nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber Boerne ließ sich nicht beirren.

“Hören Sie, ich bin sicher nicht der Einzige, dem der ungewollte Fokus auf ihren Bart so langsam unangenehm werden muss.”

Boerne hatte wahrscheinlich tief und verschwörerisch wirken wollen, klang inzwischen aber beinahe kläglich, und Probleme, Thiel zuverlässig in die Augen und nicht sonstwo hinzuschauen hatte er immer noch.

Ganz schön große Probleme. Und das schon seit Wochen. Vielleicht hatte er damit sogar schon Probleme lange bevor sich Thiel einen Quarantäne Bart hatte wachsen lassen. 

Thiel musste grinsen.

“Ach was, freuen’se sich doch! Jetzt haben Sie endlich einen Grund, mir immer auf den Mund zu starren.”

Und mit den Worten entwand sich Thiel aus dem schlacken Griff und ließ Boerne mit offenem Mund auf dem Flur stehen.

Den Bart würde er sich wohl doch noch nicht abrasieren.

***

THE END


End file.
